Auld lang syne
by AlexaPQ
Summary: Nada había cambiado en él, ¿pero en ella? :::::: Minific de Año Nuevo ::::::
1. Parte I

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **AULD LANG SYNE** _(1)_

por Alexa PQ

* * *

 _...The flames of love extinguished,_

 _and freely passed and gone?_

 _Is thy kind heart now grown so cold?..._

¿...Las llamas del amor se extinguieron,

y libremente pasaron y desaparecieron?

¿Está tu corazón bondadoso ahora tan frío? _(2)_

 **-o-O-o-**

 _ **Querida Candy,**_

 _ **¿Cómo estás?**_

 _ **...Ha pasado un año.**_

 _ **Estuve pensando en volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año, pero otro medio año ha pasado por mi indecisión. Pondré esto en el correo.**_

 _ **Nada ha cambiado en mí.**_

 _ **No sé si esta carta te llegará o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras.**_

 _ **T.G.**_

 **-o-**

Candy abrió la puerta del Hogar de Pony y allí estaba él, parado bajo la nieve, con la mirada cargada de interrogantes y su oscura capa ondeando bajo la ventisca gélida que arrastraba caprichosamente volutas de nieve a su alrededor. Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que lo vio y su sola presencia inundó los sentidos de ella: Terry estaba más alto y vigoroso, más gallardo, pero sus ojos… esos seguían cargados de la misma dolorosa incertidumbre que tenían la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

La potente emoción que atravesó el cuerpo de Candy casi la hizo perder el equilibrio y ella alargó una mano para tomarse del picaporte, necesitada de aferrarse a algo sólido para convencerse de que esto no era un sueño. Porque la carta que había recibido unos días atrás y el que Terry estuviera aquí ahora, sólo podían ser un sueño loco. Hacía años que ella había perdido la esperanza.

\- ¿Terry…?

Él la miró profundamente, con el azul oceánico de sus ojos teñido de impaciente expectación y absorbiendo con avidez la suave imagen de la gloriosa mujer que ahora tenía frente a él. Candy lucía más alta, de curvas suaves y más hermosa de lo que él jamás la imaginó, visitiendo un bonito vestido de terciopelo rojo con apliques blancos. Tras un rato de contemplarla, la grave voz masculina resonó firme y clara en la noche.

\- Candy, es la víspera de Año Nuevo...

Con tan sólo oir su voz, algo se quebró dentro de ella. No, no era un sueño... Terry era real y estaba aquí, en el Hogar de Pony, frente a ella. En el interior de Candy se arremolinaron una caótica mezcla de emociones, la culpabilidad reprimida y las esperanzas enterradas. Y también un torrente de alivio llegó, inmenso e implacable, que le revolcó el corazón e hizo que sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mortificada por lo injusto que eso era para con Susanna Marlowe. La pobre Susanna. Candy otra vez sintió que se le cortaba el aliento y toda la energía abandonaba su cuerpo, tal como le sucedió cuando leyó sobre la prematura muerte de la actriz.

Terry la miró con preocupación. Otra vez se encontraban frente a frente durante la víspera de Año Nuevo, tal y como cuando se conocieron, pero ahora era ella quien tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Él sintió su tristeza casi como si fuera un golpe físico. Sin pensarlo dos veces alargó una zancada y entró al vestíbulo, justo a tiempo para recibir el cuerpo suave de Candy derrumbarse contra del suyo. Ella hundió el rostro en el amplio pecho masculino, mientras rompía a llorar aferrándose a la suave lana de su chaqueta.

Candy lloraba por Susanna y por ella misma. Por todo el sufrimiento de Terry. Porque el tiempo perdido no volvía y seguramente ellos ya no eran los mismos.

Él entendió sus sentimientos, la abrazó contra su cuerpo y la dejó desahogarse. Cerró los ojos sintiendo su dolor, que también era el suyo.

\- Es Nochevieja - murmuró él después de un momento, su tibio aliento acariciando el oído de ella – y yo… yo no quería que terminara el año sin saber…

\- Susanna ha muerto... - lloró ella.

Él había imaginado muchos escenarios para este noche de reencuentro: tal vez que Candy le reclamaría, quizá que sería indiferente… pero en lugar de eso la tenía llorando entre sus brazos, aferrada a él. Lamentándose por Susanna. Una oleada de desespero lo inundó, sólo deseando que el llanto de Candy parara.

 _¡Maldición!_ Lo sabía. Sólo había venido a perturbarla.

Él la abrazó aún más fuerte y le besó los cabellos.

\- Hice todo lo que pude para que ella estuviera bien…

\- No te casaste con ella – dijo Candy y él no pudo distinguir si era una afirmación o un reproche. Pero era verdad, Terry no se había casado con Susanna Marlowe.

\- Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, pero me fue imposible forzar el corazón – explicó él.

Y así fue. Terry permitió que su lealtad de hierro se forjara en cadenas de esclavitud, pero jamás rindió ante Susanna lo más valioso que poseía: su amor por Candy.

\- Pecosa, no llores. Sólo quiero que estés bien…

Tan pronto lo hizo, él se dio cuenta de que era un desliz imperdonable llamarla de ese modo. En su interior, Terry alguna vez llegó a considerarlo un íntimo apodo de amantes y fantaseó con que siempre la llamaría así cuando estuvieran juntos. Pero la cruda realidad es que ellos no eran nada, tal vez ni siquiera el recuerdo de un amor que alguna vez fué.

Terry la apretó más fuerte contra él, absorbiendo casi con avaricia el calor de la suave figura de Candy entre sus brazos. Fue agudamente consciente de el paisaje helado a sus espaldas en contraste con el universo cálido y acogedor que sentía junto a ella. Qué infierno sería perderla otra vez.

Después de un rato, las lágrimas de ella se convirtieron en sollozos.

\- ¿Y tú… estás bien? - le preguntó Candy, su voz atenuada contra su pecho.

Terry suspiró ásperamente queriendo responderle que de ella dependía si estaba bien o no, pero no se lo dijo. No quería poner ese peso sobre sus hombros… Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era sentir los brazos cargados con plomo; que el amor de alguien no se sintiera como un milagro, sino como una piedra atada al cuello.

\- Candy, te envié una carta…

\- Sí, la recibí en Navidad.

A Terry se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Su voz profunda tembló ligeramente.

\- ¿Ibas a contestarla? - preguntó él, pero la pregunta en realidad era: " _¿Me quieres todavía?_ ".

Ella se tensó entre sus brazos.

\- Terry… yo...

\- ¡¿Qué te está haciendo ese señor, Candy?! - de pronto, la aguda voz de un chiquillo sonó a espaldas de ella - ¿Por qué te está haciendo llorar?

Sorprendido, Terry alzó la vista para ver a un niño regordete y rubio parado detrás de Candy. No tendría más de diez años, pero lucía un gesto fiero y apretaba los puños de sus manitas en una clara señal de advertencia hacia el recién llegado.

Candy cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de recuperarse, rompió el reconfortante contacto con Terry y se volvió hacia el chico, barriendo la humedad de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

\- No pasa nada malo, Leo. Este señor es un muy buen amigo mío y me ha dado mucha alegría verlo – respondió Candy, forzando una sonrisa – Se llama Terrence Grandchester y es un exitoso actor de teatro en Nueva York.

El ceño de Leo dejó de estar fruncido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Es un actor de verdad? - las ansias vengadoras del niñito desaparecieron bajo el peso de la admiración. Corrió de regreso a la puerta del salón y gritó a todo pulmón - ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Aquí hay un amigo de Candy que es actor!

Unos segundos después, el vestíbulo se inundó con un tropel de chiquillos entusiastas que rodearon a la pareja. Los niños se arremolinaron sobre todo alrededor de el actor, haciéndole mil preguntas que él apenas podía entender. Porque Terry sólo era capaz de pensar en el momento interrumpido y en que ella lo había llamado "un buen amigo".

\- ¿Va a actuar en nuestra obra de mañana, Sr. Grandchester? - preguntaba una de la vocecitas, después de que un presumido Leo revelara el nombre del invitado.

\- ¡Usted puede ser una ardilla! Necesitamos una ardilla – exclamó una de las niñas pequeñas, dando saltitos alrededor de Terry.

\- ¡Tonta! Alguien tan guapo no puede ser una ardilla – la regañó otra más grande – Pero es alto y podemos usarlo, lo que necesitamos es un farol.

Las miradas de Terry y Candy se cruzaron mientras ella le sonreía ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de disculpar el ardoroso entusiasmo de los niños. Y en ese momento él mentalmente agradeció la interrupción, que al menos había sido capaz de detener las lágrimas de ella y ponerla de mejor humor.

Los chiquillos no dejaban de parlotear cuando dos personas más salieron desde el salón para recibir al recién llegado. Terry las reconoció inmediatamente, a pesar de que sus rostros mostraban líneas más maduras desde la última vez que las vió: eran la señorita Pony, con su omnipresente peinado recogido, y la delgada figura de la Hermana María.

\- ¡Señor Grandchester! Qué gusto verlo por aquí – exclamó la señorita Pony, caminando pesadamente hacia él, con su ancha falda ondeando como una campana - ¡Niños! Guarden la compostura o el señor Grandchester pensará que somos unos maleducados.

La algarabía disminuyó, pero apenas un poco.

\- ¡Leo, Kathy, Julia! - la severa voz de la Hermana María fue más eficiente en acallar los gritos infantiles - Compórtense todos o no habrá ciruelas en su ponche.

Eso fue suficiente para calmar al exaltado tropel. La Hermana María cerró la puerta principal, que había quedado abierta, mientras saludaba al recién llegado con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Señor Grandchester…

\- Señorita Pony, Hermana María… - respondió él de igual forma con una ligera reverencia, elegante y fluida – Lamento haber irrumpido en su celebración de Año Nuevo.

\- No es ninguna molestia, al contrario – dijo la señorita Pony. Los ojillos tras las gafas de la anciana brillaron con una chispa esperanzada, casi de casamentera – Es un gusto que nos visite.

\- Claro que sí – lo secundó la Hermana María, el blanco de su hábito era de una limpieza inmaculada – Estábamos a punto de brindar antes de la cena cuando usted llamó a la puerta. Nos encantaría que nos acompañara.

 _"¡Sí, sí, sí!"_ saltaron los niños, encantados ante la perspectiva de tener un invitado, pero una nueva mirada severa de la monja logró disminuir su algarabía haciendo que todos volvieran al salón, hasta donde ella los siguió.

La señorita Pony se quedó atrás, pero sólo un momento.

\- Ustedes dos necesitan hablar – dijo dirigiéndose a la pareja – Los esperamos adentro, toménse el tiempo que quieran – y desapareció.

Tras quedarse a solas, Terry se quedó en silencio unos segundos preguntándose si él mismo ya había recuperado la compostura. Seguramente no, y tendría que actuarlo.

\- Esta noche brindamos temprano, los niños tienen que dormir antes de las diez – le explicó Candy, con la mirada transparente. Parecía un poco avergonzada por también haber perdido ella la compostura – La verdadera celebración es mañana, cuando los chicos montarán una obra de teatro.

\- Ah, sí. La obra en la que sabemos que puedo ser un farol, pero no una ardilla – dijo él, tratando de relajarla con una broma – Una audición en la que he fallado miserablemente.

Pero Candy no sonrió. Bajó la vista y empezó a jugar con sus dedos en silencio, mientras el ambiente entre ellos su iba tornando espeso. Ninguno estaba seguro del siguiente paso a dar. Él se preguntaba si podría abrazarla otra vez, y ella si debía rendirse ante un espejismo.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasitos sobre la duela de madera y entró corriendo una de las niñitas, que aparentemente había evadido la férrea vigilancia de la Hermana María.

\- Ven, Candy… - era Julia, pequeña pero de grandes ojos cafés, quien jaló la mano de la rubia para arrastrarla con ella hacia el salón. Sus labios hacían un pucherito - Quiero que enfríes mi vaso…

Candy la vió con los ojos llenos de ternura y luego se volvió hacia Terry. La ternura desapareció de la verde mirada para dar paso a algo parecido a la mortificación, mientras se disculpaba.

\- Julia no puede enfriar su ponche sola, y yo… yo tengo… tengo que ir con ellos. Me esperan para el brindis.

\- Claro. Entiendo – no había nada más que decir. Todos lo habían invitado a quedarse, menos ella.

Terry bajó la vista, con el alma congelada, creyendo que su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Candy no parecía muy dispuesta a recibirlo. Penosamente trató de acumular el valor para irse, cuando una grieta de esperanza se abrió en el helado muro que parecía alzarse entre ellos.

\- ¿Nos acompañas? - le preguntó entonces ella, y cuando él alzó la vista Candy ya miraba a la niña – Julia, permíteme acomodar la capa del señor Grandchester.

\- Sí, mamá Candy – dijo la niña, pero no la soltó.

Momentos después, los tres entraban al salón principal del Hogar de Pony. El orfanato había sido reformado y la sala era una habitación cálida y más amplia, con paredes de madera, una crepitante chimenea de piedra y un enorme pino decorado frente al ventanal. En el ambiente todavía flotaban reminiscencias del espíritu navideño y un delicioso olor a dulce, clavo y canela. Había una gran mesa en medio de la estancia donde todos los niños departían con un cariño festivo junto a las dos madres de Candy.

Al verlos entrar, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María interrogaron a Candy con los ojos, pero su muda pregunta se quedó sin respuesta, así que las buenas mujeres siguieron dedicándose al festejo de la noche.

Terry ocupó uno de los lugares de honor, a la derecha de las anfitrionas, pero durante el brindis Candy estuvo al lado de la pequeña Julia y lejos de él, al otro lado de la mesa. La señorita Pony dijo unas sentidas palabras mientras los niños bebían y luego sonreían emocionados, con los labios pegajosos de ponche dulce sin alcohol.

Durante la cena, la señorita Pony fue quien se encargó de hacer sentir muy bienvenido a Terry. La dulce anciana era una extraordinaria conversadora. No sólo le contó sobre las mejoras en el Hogar de Pony y sobre la infancia de Candy, sino además le ofreció condolencias por su prometida, le preguntó sobre él y sobre su carrera. En algún momento, le confesó que tanto ella como la Hermana María eran seguidoras de sus obras y también fervientes admiradoras de su trabajo actoral. La amable señorita no se dio cuenta de que tal vez cometía una indiscreción cuando también le contó que continuamente seguían sus pasos a través de la prensa local, donde hacían recortes para entregárselos a Candy que los guardaba en una cajita.

\- Sí, aunque después de un tiempo dejó de coleccionarlos… - apuntó la Hermana María con tono críptico, cortando de tajo el débil brote de esperanza que empezaba a crecer dentro de Terry.

Después de cenar, los niños permanecieron un rato despiertos hasta que hicieran la digestión. Durante todo ese momento, Candy y Terry apenas cruzaron un par de palabras, pues ella era muy solicitada entre los chiquillos que continuamente llamaban su atención. " _Mamá Candy_ " le decían muchos de ellos, y él se dio cuenta de que Candy era muy amada entre los suyos, un ángel de luz. El cariño y la ternura inundaban sus bonitos ojos verdes, hechiceros sin que ella lo supiera, y su sonrisa era tan resplandesciente como si alguien hubiera destilado en sus labios la energía y la calidez del sol. Qué cosa tan brillante era ella al lado de su gente, pensó él, que fácil sería dejarse arrastrar por todo ese cariño sincero y sin medida que fluía desde ella.

Él trató de acercársele, pero fue francamente imposible hablar con ella. Cuando Candy no estaba rodeada de niños, en su lugar había un chiquillo tratando de enseñarle a él alguno de sus juguetes, cantarle una canción o hacerle algún burdo truco de magia. Para su sorpresa, Terry encontró que algunos de los huérfanos eran francamente encantadores y su mente viajó hacia el pasado, imaginando la adorable niña traviesa que seguramente había sido Candy White.

Con impaciente resignación, Terry se dispuso a esperar que dieran las diez de la noche - la hora en que Candy le había dicho que los niños se irían a dormir –, pero los minutos transcurrían con tortuosa lentitud. En otras circunstancias él habría adorado compartir cada segundo de este festivo regocijo con Candy, pero en esta ocasión lo que en verdad necesitaba era hablar con ella y saber si todavía había esperanzas para él. ¿Para qué iba a fantasear con que este sería el primer Año Nuevo de muchos que pasarían juntos, si tal vez Candy le diría que podía volverse por donde vino?

Así que, conforme transcurría la noche, las esperanzas de él iban palideciendo como un fantasma que empieza a enterarse de su inexistencia. Durante la cena el ánimo de Terry caía cada vez más y desde hacía rato su alma estaba en el piso: Candy era amable con él, pero nada más. Ella no lo alentaba en lo absoluto y evitaba mirarlo directamente... y cuando por casualidad sus bonitos ojos verdes se encontraban con los suyos, ella se volvía inmediatamente ocupándose de cualquier otra cosa. Estaban tan cerca, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo él sentía que había un abismo entre ellos. En algún momento de la noche se preguntó que hacía allí... la víspera de Año Nuevo se había convertido en una silente agonía.

Apenas unas horas antes, ir a buscarla le había parecido una buena idea. Días atrás, en busca de noticias suyas, él había acudido a la Mansión Ardlay de Chicago donde, para su enorme sorpresa, quien lo había recibido fue su amigo Albert. Tras el fraternal abrazo y las revelaciones – Albert era en realidad el poderoso patriarca William Ardlay, protector y tutor de Candy – el magnate le había explicado que ella ahora vivía en el Hogar de Pony. Terry creyó que Albert lo alentaba cuando le confesó que Candy no estaba interesada en nadie, pero después no había revelado nada más acerca de sus sentimientos. Tal vez por que, en honor a la amistad que todavía los unía, el rubio no había querido ser él quien le diera el tiro de gracia.

Después de eso Terry había enviado a Candy una carta escrita desde el corazón, contenida y sincera, tratando de no presionarla pero expresándole su sentir; dispuesto a armarse de paciencia y esperar por su respuesta. Pero, bueno, la paciencia nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes... así que finalmente él se había presentado en el Hogar de Pony, dispuesto a verla. No resistió la tentación de reflejarse otra vez en sus fascinantes pupilas verdes y volver a escuchar el dulce sonido de sus amados labios... a saberlo todo antes de que terminara el año. Y tal vez al principio había sido estúpidamente optimista sobre el reencuentro, pero era obvio que otra vez subestimó los juegos del destino porque aquí estaba ahora, con sus esperanzas hundiéndose cada vez más.

Cuando por fin dieron las diez, el ánimo de Terry era una complicada mezcla de mortificación y esperanza. Más lo primero que lo segundo. Intuyó que esta noche iba a terminar en tragedia, pero sólo para él.

Las madres de Candy se llevaron a algunos niños a dormir, mientras Candy hacia lo mismo con los pequeños más reacios. Incluso Terry ayudó cargando a los niños más chiquitos que ya habían caído vencidos por el sueño sobre los sillones, entre ellos la adorable niña Julia. Tras meterlos a todos en sus camas, una expectante paz empezó a respirarse en el Hogar de Pony.

Sin embargo, cuando Terry creyó que por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad, unos golpes muy fuertes se escucharon en la puerta principal: alguien llamaba con urgencia y desesperación. Otra vez el momento pasaba, pensó Terry con frustración, otra vez el destino parecía empeñado en ponerle las cosas difíciles y que la ocasión de hablar con Candy pareciera no llegar nunca.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, se precipitó dentro del vestíbulo la abrigada figura de Daphne Pearson, una adolescente desgarbada de trenzas largas y dedos huesudos que estrujaban el gorro de invierno que se había quitado. Su abrigo café estaba llena de nevada humedad.

\- ¡Señorita Candy! Es una emergencia. Mi madre está en casa entrada en dolores, está punto de dar a luz.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Ella dice que sí.

Y la señora Pearson debía saberlo mejor que nadie, ya había dado a luz a cuatro niños antes.

\- Pero todavía le falta un mes – murmuró Candy, sorprendida - ¿Ya fuiste por el Dr. Martin?

\- Mi padre fue a buscarlo, pero el doctor está pasando la Noche vieja lejos de La Porte y no sabemos cuanto tardará – la jovencita los miró a todos con suplicante ansiedad – Yo he venido a buscarla a usted, a caballo. Por favor, venga conmigo, mi madre dice que algo no está bien.

La señora Pearson debía estar mal de verdad, si Daphne había venido a caballo en una noche tan oscura con todo el peligro que implicaba. Candy no lo pensó dos veces y dijo que la acompañaría. Sus dos madres se encargarían del Hogar de Pony.

\- Prepararé a Cleopatra y te acompañaré… - anunció la joven enfermera, pensando en todo lo que tendría que llevar. Soluciones salinas, ácido carbólico, catgut de sutura.

\- Yo tengo mi coche afuera – intervino de pronto Terry con voz firme. Por fin, algo que podía controlar - Si hay un camino hasta allá, yo las llevaré. Será más rápido y seguro.

Candy lo miró fijamente… desde luego, él tenía razón. Le agradeció con la mirada, entrando a ponerse su uniforme y buscar sus remedios, mientras Terry se ocupaba en llevar el caballo de la chica a guardarse en el pequeño establo del Hogar de Pony, junto a dos corceles blancos que se llamaban César y Cleopatra y que recibieron con enérgicos relinchos a su compañero temporal.

Después Candy, Terry y la jovencita Daphne abordaron el auto, llenos de una preocupada agitación. Él empezó a conducir, pensando en todos los vuelcos inesperados que la noche había dado.

\- Todo saldrá bien, Daphne. Ya lo verás – le dijo Candy a la chica para tranquilizarla. No tendría por qué ser diferente. La señora Pearson era una mujer sana y el parto sólo se había adelantado un poco, al parecer.

\- Dios la bendiga, señorita Candy.

Poco a poco, el ambiente se iba asentando tras la conmocionada prisa inicial. Aunque todavía un silencio expectante llenaba la cabina del auto, la joven enfermera empezaba a darse cuenta de que los agitados latidos de su corazón se debían cada vez menos a la urgencia médica y más a la presencia de Terry junto a ella. Había evitado mirarlo toda la noche, pero ahora podía hacerlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Mientras Terry conducía, con la vista bastante ocupada en el camino resbaladizo, ella absorbía con avidez cada detalle de su rostro, cada movimiento de sus manos fuertes. La diáfana claridad de sus ojos verdiazules. No podía quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Estás diferente – dijo ella tras un rato de estarlo contemplando en silencio.

Él no podía decir mucho sin caer en un despliegue de intimidad emocional que no quería tener con Daphne en el asiento tras ellos.

\- No he cambiado en nada, Candy.

\- Lo dos hemos cambiado – objetó ella.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Candy suspiró.

\- Tú también lo sabes.

Terry se volvió a mirarla, un segundo, creyendo que ella seguía sin verlo a los ojos. La sentía lejana e indescifrable. Pero, desde luego, él no podía esperar otra cosa. Si él todavía no se había perdonado a sí mismo por todo el pasado, ¿cómo fue capaz de haberse atrevido siquiera a soñar que ella lo haría?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _(1)_ _ **Auld Lang Syne**_ _es un poema escocés (escrito por Robert Burns, 1788) y convertido posteriormente en una canción popular que, según tengo entendido, se canta en la noche de Año Nuevo de algunos países de habla inglesa. También es una canción que Terry toca en su armónica, en el capítulo 43 del anime. (++)_

 _El título de la canción significa literalmente "_ _ _Hace mucho tiempo__ _", pero la traducción más comúnmente aceptada es "_ _ _Por los viejos tiempos__ _"._

 _(2) Fragmento de un poema que contiene una de las primeras versiones de la frase "Auld lang syne". Atribuído a Sir Robert Ayton (1570-1638)._

* * *

 **-o-**

 _ **¡Mil gracias por leer!**_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Notas:**

 _"Mal y tarde estoy cumpliendo…_ " (JSabina dixit).

Me habría gustado publicar ayer y hoy, pero no me decidí ni terminé a tiempo.

Este es un minific corto, de dos partes. Agradezco a Ceshire hacerme saber de esta actividad que fue organizada por Canulita Pech para festejar el Año Nuevo, fecha emblemática para nuestro par de enamorados (la pareja más hermosa del mundo mundial).

Publicaré el final de esta mini-historia a más tardar el próximo sábado, que es una fecha muy especial para mí. Por lo pronto, les envío mis mejores deseos de que el festejo de anoche haya sido el preludio de un nuevo año que venga cargado de maravillas, de pocos momentos difíciles (inevitables) y de grandes aprendizajes para todas nosotras. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	2. Parte II

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **Auld lang syne**

 **Parte II**

por Alexa PQ

-o-

Tardaron poco más de quince minutos en recorrer las distancia que separaba el Hogar de Pony de la granja de los Pearson, pero a Candy le pareció una eternidad. Cuando por fin llegaron, ella agradeció poder ocupar la mente en otra cosa y alejarse de la inquietante cercanía de Terry, al menos por un momento. Por su vida que no sabía cómo había sido capaz de fingir indiferencia durante el brindis con los niños, de tanto que era su temor a derrumbarse enfrente de todo el Hogar de Pony… pero, sobre todo, frente a él.

Su corazón estaba en tormenta.

Desde que recibió la carta de Terry, días atrás, Candy se había preguntado cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Ella lo había amado tanto y tan desesperadamente... pero el obligado adiós que se dijeron la dejó devastada, con el corazón desangrándose y tiritando de frío. Tras la dolorosa despedida siguió llevándolo en su alma de forma terca, pero finalmente terminó por recoger sus pedazos y obligarse a que la vida siguiera... porque tenía que seguir. Se reconstruyó fuerte, refugiándose en el amor de los suyos y en la profesión que tantas satisfacciones le daba. Creó a su alrededor un refugio de calma serena en la que se sentía segura y resguardada.

Pero en cuanto recibió la carta y leyó las palabras de Terry, su corazón se aceleró como siempre le pasaba cuando escuchaba su voz. Todo lo que sentía por él volvió a brotar otra vez, como si el pozo de su amor no se hubiera secado a pesar de tantas lágrimas que le lloró. Candy estaba llena de inseguridad, ¿acaso era un amor real? ¿Valía la pena perder su paz, tan penosamente construida, sólo por la ardiente esperanza que todavía despertaba en ella un amor que tal vez era idealizado? Dios, estaba tan confundida. Tal vez teniéndolo frente a ella por fin podría conseguir arrancárselo del corazón, tal y como ya había logrado arráncarselo de la vida.

Sin embargo, con tan sólo verlo, todo su mundo cuidadosamente acomodado se puso de cabeza. Terry solamente murmuró: _"Candy...",_ con esa voz profunda que ella tanto recordaba, y el eje de la Tierra cambió de lugar. Y así estaba hasta ahora, todo del revés, con ella aturdida, confundida... fascinada. Todavía sin poder recuperarse del inquietante magnetismo que emanaba de él, lo suficiente para pensar.

Por lo pronto, al entrar en el hogar de los Pearson sabía que podía conseguir unas horas de tregua para su azotado corazón. En la sala de la casa, calentada por una estufa de hierro, estaban los otros tres hijos pequeños de la familia: los dos más chicos jugando a los pies del pequeño árbol de Navidad con carritos de latón, mientras el mayor – tres años menor que Daphne – los mantenía tranquilos mientras esperaba a su padre o a su hermana con muda preocupación. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con su madre, quien estaba encerrada en su habitación desde donde se escuchaban ocasionales gritos de dolor. Pero su madre les había prohibido que fueran a verla.

En cuanto entraron los recién llegados, Candy se deshizo de su abrigo y le dijo a Daphne que la acompañara. Se volvió hacia Terry, un segundo.

\- Lo siento, no sé cuanto tardaré. No tienes que quedarte, podemos hablar en otro momento.

\- Te esperaré.

Ella asintió.

\- Puedo ayudarte si necesitas cualquier cosa, o llevar a la señora Pearson al hospital. Lo que sea, cuenta conmigo - agregó él.

El corazón de Candy se derritió como si se hubiera inundado de miel caliente. Pero meneó la cabeza, recuperando el dominio profesional y el control de sus manos eficientes.

\- Gracias.

La enfermera siguió a Daphne hasta la recámara de sus padres, donde la Sra. Pearson estaba en cama con evidentes dolores de parto. La amplia habitación era calentada por una chimenea, con muebles algo viejos pero en perfecto estado; la bonita decoración a juego del empapelado de las paredes con las cortinas contrastaba con el aspecto severo y austero de la cama, en donde estaba recostada la parturienta sobre su espalda, sudando a mares y apretando con fuerza los dientes, tratando de ahogar sus gritos para no preocupar a sus pequeños. Siendo ya una madre experimentada, había preparado el lecho con todo lo necesario: había cubierto el colchón con periódicos y, sobre ellos, había colocado dos gruesas sábanas de algodón.

La Sra. Pearson era una mujer ya entrada en la cuarentena, pero tenía una buena condición física y una fuerza que Candy había visto en muy pocas mujeres, así que ella inmediatamente se preguntó qué podía estar yendo mal.

\- ¡Señorita Candy! - gritó la Sra. Pearson en cuanto la vió aparecer, aliviada de ver su uniforme gris, el delantal blanco y la impoluta cofia estilo julieta que llevaba la enfermera cubriendo su cabello rubio recogido – Quería que me encontraran caminando, pero tengo que tumbarme – la embarazada apretó los dientes y gruñó – Mi hijo ya debería estar saliendo, ya debería haber nacido... – gimió, y apretó con fuerza los cintos de cuero que tenía para sujetarse desde la base de la cama. Los brazos se le tensaron, ya los tenía llenos de moretes por el esfuerzo – Pero no viene... No viene – lloró con impotencia.

\- No se preocupe, yo la revisaré – le dijo Candy, poniendo con diligencia todo su material sobre una de las mesitas laterales. Su voz era serena y profesional para tranquilizar a la futura madre.

\- ¿Y el Dr. Martin?

A Candy le hubiera gustado dar otra respuesta.

\- No ha podido llegar todavía – respondió, preguntándose si el problema de la Sra. Pearson sería tan grande que ella no lo pudiera manejar – Pero no se inquiete, en unos momentos podrá abrazar a su bebé - y le sonrió para confortarla. Suficiente trauma tenía ya la señora con lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, para que además tuviera que preocuparse hasta saber que pasaba realmente.

\- No he roto aguas...

Tan pronto se lo dijo, Candy ya la estaba revisando y dándose cuenta de que ése era el problema. La enfermera suspiró, aliviada, no era algo tan complicado que ella no pudiera resolver: la mujer ya estaba casi totalmente dilatada, pero el saco amniótico seguía intacto. Ese pequeño bebé se negaba a abandonar la seguridad de su tibia burbuja protegida del exterior.

Candy tomó rápidamente el control de la situación. Envío a Daphne a la cocina para que hirviera más agua y alguno de sus remedios, y le pidió que dijera a Terry que le calentara al rojo vivo cualquier objeto de metal que encontrara para punzar. Tendría que improvisar, el material de una enferemera no era el de un doctor.

Daphne volvió unos minutos después, con los remedios y el instrumento que Terry había conseguido. Candy lo lavó concienzudamente con ácido carbólico antes de usarlo.

\- Aquí vamos, Sra. Pearson. Lo está haciendo usted maravillosamente bien...

Tan pronto Candy pinchó y rasgó con fuerza, el capullo se abrió y un denso torrente líquido anegó la cama y el piso, mientras la vida se abría paso con toda su vigorosa energía. Jamás dejaría de ser un milagro para ella.

Daphne corrió hasta su madre para refrescarla con un trapo húmedo mientras la Sra. Pearson pujaba, sus piernas se tensaron y su enorme barriga se sacudió con fuerza. Uno, dos… uno, dos, tres… pujó una y otra vez hasta que, casi desfallecida, sintió que se deslizaba fuera de ella un milagro resbaladizo. Y luego, fue glorioso: los dolores de parto cesaron inmediatamente.

\- Oh, oh, aquí está… aquí está… - murmuraba Candy, llena de ternura y fascinación al recibir al pequeño recién nacido entre sus manos – Es una niña hermosa…

La Sra. Pearson lloraba y se reía al mismo tiempo.

\- Livy… se llama Livy...

Diez deditos en las manos, diez delicados deditos en los pies. El llanto de la nena era débil al principio, pero a medida que Candy la limpiaba y la vestía con la suave ropita que su madre le había preparado, la piel de la bebé iba adquiriendo poco a poco un saludable color rosado mientras su llanto se volvía más enérgico. Tal vez necesitaría de unas gotitas de agua azucarada para recuperarse completamente.

\- Hola, bebé, te resistías un poco, ¿eh? Verás que la vida es una aventura maravillosa… - la arrullaba Candy mientras terminaba de prepararla. Su corazón estaba tan alborozado que podía alzar el vuelo, no podía olvidar las palabras de la señorita Pony – Nunca sabes lo que te esperará a la vuelta de la esquina...

Tras terminar con la bebé y dejarla con Daphne, Candy se ocupó de la Sra. Pearson. Mientras la atendía se dijo que había sido una suerte que el problema no hubiera sido muy complicado; tal vez algo más grave no hubiera tenido un final tan feliz. Por un momento, ella se preguntó - como lo estaba haciendo últimamente con mucha frecuencia - si quizá ayudaría más si pudiera convertirse en una doctora.

Candy llevó a Livy ante su conmovida madre, quien la esperaba con ansia y amor, pero estaba tan agotada que necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse ella también. Así que para darle un momento de descanso, la enfermera y la hija salieron de la habitación con el bebé envuelto en una confortable mantita amarilla. Antes de salir, Candy se quitó el delantal ensangrentado y se acicaló lo suficiente para no preocupar a los pequeños cuando saliera a verlos, más tarde se cambiaría con el uniforme de repuesto que había traído.

Tan pronto entraron a la sala, ella se dio cuenta de que Terry se había ocupado de distraer a los chicos. No era muy bueno cofraternizando, pero lo que sí era un extraordinario narrador, así que los pequeños Pearson escuchaban sin perder detalle la historia de piratas que él les contaba. Sus caritas infantiles estaban llenas de curiosidad y asombro.

Ella miró a Terry, también con fascinación. Su porte gallardo y su devastadora elegancia parecían tan fuera de lugar en una sala campirana tan sencilla; él era tan deslumbrante que a su lado todo palidecía, las personas, las cosas… y cuando él se volvió a mirarla para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas completas, de esas que le quitaban el aliento, Candy no podía decidir cual era el más grande de los milagros de esta noche.

Tras verlas salir de la recámara, los hermanos se arremolinaron alrededor de Daphne que les mostró al bebé entre sus brazos. Candy se sustrajo del hipnótico magnetismo de Terry para decirles que pasaran a ver a su madre mientras ella llevaría a la nena a la cocina para darle un poco de agua con azúcar. Todos salieron en tropel rumbo a la recámara mientras Candy se quedaba a solas con Terry, sosteniendo a Livy en los brazos.

\- Eres maravillosa... - oyó que le decía él, mientras se le acercaba.

\- Estuviste genial... - empezó a decirle ella al mismo tiempo, alzando la vista para mirarlo. Luego le sonrió y fue como si un rayo de emoción atravesara a Terry… qué alma tan radiante era ella, pensó él, y qué engreído era él al pensar que a Candy le importaría el mundo de lujos que quería poner a sus pies. Ella estaba ligeramente despeinada, sin el delantal y con el uniforme manchado, ruborizada por el esfuerzo... y el jamás la había visto más hermosa.

\- ¿Quieres ver a la nena? - le preguntó Candy. Y cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agregó - ¿Quieres sostenerla?

\- Tengo miedo, es tan pequeña...

\- Yo te ayudaré.

Ella alargó el bultito que era Livy y lo colocó a medias sobre las fuertes y cálidas manos de él. Con sus manos rozando las suyas, lo enseñó a sostenerle la cabecita mientras la bebé arrugaba más su carita y rompía en un llanto enérgico y hambriento.

Terry la miró, conteniendo el aliento de la emoción. Era diminuta, rosada y escurridiza, tan frágil como una esfera de Navidad de cristal soplado. Y llorona. Por Dios, qué pulmones.

\- Mírala, es preciosa – le sonrió Candy con los ojos entornados, pequeñitos de felicidad, después de un minuto de contemplarla juntos – Es una maravilla, ¿no es verdad?

\- Sí, sí que lo es… - respondió Terry, fascinado también. Pero luego arqueó una ceja, sin poderlo evitar – Y espera a que sostengamos a los nuestros…

Él quería llenarla de esperanza pero el pensamiento, en lugar de ser entrañable, rompió el momento entre ambos. Le recordó a Candy cuando volvía en el tren a Chicago tras el rompimiento, la noche en la que imaginó sostener entre sus brazos a un hijo suyo y de Terry... y sin querer revivió el mortificante momento de cuando sintió que se moría, que de verdad se moría sin poder respirar y con el corazón roto.

Ella apartó sus ojos de Terry y bajó la vista, sintiendo que la inesperada complicidad entre ellos se disolvía. Y él la miró, preocupado y sintiéndose terrible otra vez.

En ese instante irrumpió por la puerta el Sr. Pearson, con el rostro angustiado y ansioso. Le había sido imposible encontrar al Dr. Martin, y en lugar de eso había traído a una de sus cuñadas que ya una vez había asistido a su mujer en un parto. Para él fue una toda una sorpresa encontrarse con Candy allí, y lo fue aún más cuando supo que la bebé que sostenía era su hija recién nacida y que su esposa estaba bien. Le volvió el alma al cuerpo, mientras el ambiente lúgubre daba paso a una festiva felicidad... La enfermera finalmente le dió unas gotas agua azucarada a la bebé, su padre le dió calor, y luego entraron a ver a la madre para que finalmente también ella disfrutara de su pequeño milagro. La conmovedora atmósfera de amor familiar que flotaba en el ambiente era cálida y reconfortante. Los Pearson agradecieron a Terry, pero a quien envolvieron en una lluvia de humildes regalos y sentidas bendiciones fue a Candy, agradeciéndole con el alma una y otra vez.

Para Terry era impresionante ser testigo de todo el cariño y gratitud con que la gente veía a su Pecosa.

Cuando el entusiasmo remitió un poco, la familia los invitó a quedarse un rato más pero Terry y Candy prefirieron irse. No sólo porque querían dejarlos disfrutar de su dicha en la intimidad sino porque había asuntos pendientes que todavía revoloteaban entre ellos, quien sabe si como esperanzadoras golondrinas o como cuervos negros.

Terry ya esperaba en el auto cuando Candy salió a encontrarlo, habiéndose vestido con un uniforme limpio, su gorro y abrigo, cargando el maletín lleno de regalos para ella y para el Hogar de Pony. Ambos emprendieron el viaje de regreso, al principio en silencio.

\- Lo siento, Candy – dijo él tras un rato, y ella no supo exactamente por qué se disculpaba – No me has perdonado, ¿verdad?

\- No tengo nada de que perdonarte... - le respondió ella, con absoluta sinceridad.

Candy se dio cuenta de que no era necesidad de perdón ni falta de amor lo que le provocaba esta sensación de aturdimiento y su sentimiento de indecisión. Lo que pasaba era que le había costado tanto superarlo... era que ya se había acostumbrado a vivir sin él. Ya lo había perdido antes, ¿por qué no seguir dándolo por perdido? Así no lloraría otra vez.

Ella ya había encontrado su equilibro. ¿Para qué soltarse de las nutritivas raíces que siempre la habían arraigado al Hogar de Pony y cambiarlo todo por la ilusión de unas inciertas alas? Tal y como había pasado con el bebé que se negaba a abandonar su universo conocido, cálido y seguro, ella también se resistía a ser expulsada de su reconfortante burbuja de seguridad.

Terry no insistió. No quería ponerla en una situación incómoda dentro del auto, donde ella podría sentirse acorralada. El Terry joven tal vez la hubiera avasallado, pero éste de ahora sólo quería que ella estuviera bien... con él o sin él. Ella era todo lo que importaba.

Recorrieron el resto del camino en un denso silencio, como si una pesada cortina los envolviera velando y amortiguando sus emociones. Pero, a pesar de eso, Terry atesoraba cada minuto con ella como si fuera un viejo avaro contando monedas, atormentado ante la idea de no tenerla.

Cuando por fin llegaron al Hogar de Pony ya había dejado de nevar con fuerza y sólo caían unos ligeros copos que bajaban, dispersos y perezosos, iluminados bajo el cono de luz que proyectaba la farola sobre entrada. También brillaba a través de las cortinas una mortecina luz que provenía del pasillo que la Señorita Pony siempre dejaba iluminado mientras todos dormían en las habitaciones de atrás. La noche estaba en silencio.

Terry se estacionó a unos cuantos metros de la entrada y descendió para abrirle la portezuela a Candy, quien se bajó del auto todavía hecha una gelatina de indecisión. Estaba tan temerosa e inquieta… no quería sucumbir ante la poderosa necesidad que tenía de lanzarse otra vez a los brazos de Terry; no quería darle esperanzas si después iba a arrepentirse.

Ella bajó la mirada, nerviosa, mirando sus manos enguantadas que sostenían el asa de su maletín.

\- Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo esto – se disculpó Candy apenas en un susurro, cuando lo tuvo frente a ella - Deberías estar pasando la Nochevieja en un sitio más divertido…

\- No hay otro lugar en el mundo en donde prefiera estar.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente. No podía postergar más el momento, finalmente había llegado la hora de la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué regresaste, Terry?

\- Regresé por tí – el dominó el fuerte impulso que sentía de quitarle el maletín de las manos y tomárselas entre las suyas – ¿Sabes, Candy? Cuando abandoné el Colegio San Pablo me prometí que el día que volviera a verte, te abrazaría con todas mis fuerzas y te diría a los ojos que te amo. Pero fui un idiota y no lo hice… y estar en el infierno es el precio que pagué por no seguir los dictados de mi corazón - él tragó en seco, atormentado – Por eso... ahora… ahora… bueno, después que todo pasó, dudé mucho en buscarte nuevamente, seguro de que ya eras feliz. Y lo eres. Verás, desde luego que no esperaba que hubieras suspendido tu vida por mí... pero supe que me arrepentiría toda la vida si esta vez no hacía… si no te preguntaba que… si...- Terry casi balbuceó, y él nunca balbuceaba – Yo… vengo a preguntarte si me darías una segunda oportunidad, y estoy totalmente dispuesto a ganármela si tu respuesta es que sí.

Candy apretó los ojos, con su alma tratando de ahogar la terca esperanza que intentaba desplegar las alas. Resistiéndose a perder su paz por una quimera.

\- Tenía tanto miedo de volver y que ya tuvieras a alguien más… – siguió diciéndole Terry, sintiéndose tan expuesto como si tuviera el alma abierta en canal – Pero ahora sé que lo tienes, tienes el amor de tu familia… y… esto, tu carrera. Candy, todo esto que tienes y lo que haces es maravilloso y yo no puedo ofrecerte nada que se le compare. Pero si quieres considerarlo, me ofrezco a tí. Así como soy, engreído e imperfecto, pero también soy un hombre que te quiere más allá de las palabras, que siempre buscará hacerte feliz. Soy el hombre que te ama más que a nada y a nadie, y eso no cambiará nunca en mí, pase lo que pase.

Candy sintió que se deshielaba algo muy profundo en su interior, como si su corazón pudiera florecer en pleno invierno. Cuántas ganas, por Dios… qué ganas tenía de cerrar los ojos y atreverse, pero de pronto ella sintió que sería como saltar al vacío. No podía olvidar el devastador desconsuelo que sintió al saberlo perdido, un poderoso freno que le impedía escoger entre la certeza o la incertidumbre... no estaba convencida de cambiar su serena paz por un brumoso porvenir.

\- No sabes lo que somos ahora, somos personas diferentes - apuntó Candy, con reticente cautela – Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no somos los de entonces.

Él lo sabía... sabía que le estaba pidiendo un salto de fé. Que tal vez le estaba pidiendo demasiado.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero también sé que seguimos siendo los mismos en lo importante – Terry sacó de su bolsillo la armónica que ella le regaló, y repasó el borde del metal con el pulgar, como si fuera un amuleto que pudiera devolverles algunas notas del tiempo perdido. - ¿Acaso no sientes tú lo mismo, Pecosa?

Candy guardó un silencio que parecía inconmovible.

\- ¿He vuelto demasiado tarde? - insistió Terry, desolado. Todo lo había hecho mal y, por lo visto, todo lo seguía haciendo mal.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

 _"Corazón cobarde, corazón cobarde..."_

Y entonces, a lo lejos resonaron en el aire claro las doce campanadas de la capilla de los Cartwright señalando la medianoche. El año nuevo había llegado.

\- ¿Puedo? - le preguntó Terry.

Candy creyó que él tocaría la armónica, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, Terry dió un paso y se reclinó hacia ella sin tocarla, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que ella se embriagara con su aroma y la acariciante cercanía de su calor masculino, mientras él empezaba a cantarle al oído en susurrantes notas serenas:

" _¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades  
y nunca recordarse?  
¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades  
y los viejos tiempos?_

 _Por los viejos tiempos, amiga mía,  
por los viejos tiempos:  
tomaremos una copa de cordialidad  
por los viejos tiempos..."_

 _\- Auld lang syne_ … - mumuró ella al reconocer la melodía, mientras un pánico silencioso se apoderaba de su corazón.

 _"Se toca cuando te separas de un ser querido",_ recordó que le había explicado alguien en Escocia.

Y entonces, Candy sintió un frío descarnado inundarle el alma tan sólo de pensar que él se estaba despidiendo... que Terry se iba. Que él se iría a hacer otra vida, a reír con otras personas, a besar otros labios… a sostener a los hijos de otra.

Dios, no.

 _"No, no, no..."_

Y, finalmente, lo supo. Había sido terrible perderlo una vez, perderlo dos veces la aniquilaría.

Dicen que cuando lanzas una moneda para decidir entre dos opciones, justo antes de que caiga ya sabes la elección de tu corazón. A veces, la moneda es sólo un vehículo para la revelación; cuando está en el aire ves las cosas con cegadora claridad. Esta noche, "Auld lang syne" había sido su moneda.

\- Sí, se trata de " _Auld lang syne_ " - le confirmó Terry, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa incómoda - Aunque mucha gente la considera una canción de despedida, también es tradición cantarla al filo del Año Nuevo donde toma otro significado: señala la Nochevieja como una puerta que divide el fin y el comienzo, que sirve tanto para entrar como para salir. El año viejo se va y vienen los días nuevos... es una canción de clausura, pero al mismo tiempo celebra un nuevo inicio. Una puerta que se cierra o una entrada abierta, un camino que se extiende ante nosotros… - él frunció el ceño, despojándose de todo orgullo – Yo aceptaré lo que tú decidas, si me quieres o no. Eres tú quién decidirá si esta noche la canción es de bienvenida o de adiós…

Candy miró a sus ojos aguamarina, suplicantes y vulnerables. Y, de pronto, se vió inundada por la imperiosa necesidad de suavizarle la línea del entrecejo con un beso.

\- ¿Te vale un "quizá"?

La emoción casi cerró la garganta de Terry. Ella no había dicho que no.

\- Me viene bien… - murmuró él, aliviado, cuando por fin pudo hablar – Me viene maravillosamente bien.

Con la débil llama de la esperanza todavía ardiendo, Terry por fin se atrevió a sucumbir a sus deseos. Quitó el maletín de las manos de Candy y dejó todo sobre el cofre del auto. Luego la atrajo hacia él, lentamente, abriendo su capa para envolverla a ella contra su cuerpo, abrigándola entre sus brazos y estrechando su torso caliente contra su pecho suave en una sensación potente y gloriosa. La intensa oleada de alivio que los inundó a ambos fue como una poderosa marea que colocó las cosas en su sitio.

 _"El calor de su pecho aún sigue latiendo dentro de mí…"_ _(3)_

Ella se acomodó de forma natural contra su cuerpo sólido, con el rostro pecoso contra la curva de su cuello… era maravilloso estar rodeada de su fuerza y esencia, por todo él. Se quedaron así unos minutos, comunicándose en silencio, sus cuerpos y almas absorbiendo el calor del otro.

\- No sabía que cantabas tan bien – le dijo Candy tras unos instantes.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla.

-¿Lo ves? Tengo muchos talentos ocultos que puedes ir descubriendo si decides conservarme contigo – ella río, luminosa y exultante. Y él agregó, mirándola a los ojos con descarada coquetería – También sé tocar el piano, hablo varios idiomas y parece que se me dá bien lo de improvisar instrumental médico...

La sonrisa de Candy se disolvió en el mar de una emoción más intensa. Levantó la mano para acunar la mejilla de Terry mientras la respiración de ambos se profundizaba y ella sentía la piel sonrojada, caliente del deseo que tenía de tomar su rostro varonil entre las manos y besarle de lleno los labios.

\- Candy, voy a besarte – pero fue él quien se lo dijo primero.

\- En Escocia no me avisaste…

\- Y ya ves cómo resultó.

Ella se sintió ligeramente mareada, flotando entre sueños que se volvían una gloriosa realidad. Los labios de él ya casi estaban sobre los suyos, su nariz le acariciaba las pecas y ella sintió que se derretía.

\- Aquella vez estaba seguro que sería bien recibido – susurró él, con su aliento calentándole las mejillas – Era yo un poco engreído, ¿eh?

"¿Un poco?" pudo reír ella, pero no lo hizo. Con Terry tan cerca, no podía ni pensar.

Él hundió su mano bajo sus rizos y, tiernamente, la tomó por la nuca para ajustarla bajo su aliento. Inclinó la cabeza sobre ella y besó su boca dulce, primero muy suavemente, deleitándose en la cálida turgencia del cosquilleo de sus labios contra los suyos, hasta que un ardiente ansia lo invadió y la estrujó contra él _._ Entonces ella se aferró a sus anchos hombros, él la estrechó todavía más tomándola por la breve cintura y se besaron con hambre atrasada. Candy atrapó su labio superior mientras Terry se concentró en su labio inferior degustándola con ansia, seduciéndola… amándola.

Los besos se hicieron más profundos, sus almas despertando y tocándose, reconectándose con avidez. Pasaron mucho tiempo así, robándose el aliento, extasiados en la suavidad y el sabor de sus besos. Candy estremecida, aprendiendo a explorar el interior aterciopelado de la boca de él; Terry gozando del tímido roce de su lengua de miel. Era una locura, una maravillosa locura, jamás antes se habían sentido tan hambrientos y saciados a la vez.

Podían quedarse así toda la vida.

\- No puedo dejar de besarte… - murmuró él contra su piel, cuando se separó ligeramente para recuperar el aliento.

\- No dejes de besarme… - suspiró ella al mismo tiempo, mientras él le besaba los párpados – Dios, te extrañé tanto. Tanto. Podría quedarme así hasta el amanecer…

Terry no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión. La tomó del rostro y la miró a los ojos mientras dibujaba en sus labios una de sus devastadoras medias sonrisas, llena de cautivantes promesas.

\- Señorita Pecas, estoy totalmente escandalizado. ¿Acaso esa es una propuesta indecorosa? En ese caso, yo te haré una mejor… Cásate conmigo.

Ella se quedó muda de asombro.

\- Pero no te casaste antes...

\- Nunca lo sentí correcto como lo siento contigo – dijo él, con la vehemencia de un hombre que finalmente encuentra su verdad – Tal vez pienses que estoy yendo muy rápido, pero la verdad es que quiero apresurarlo todo lo que seas capaz de soportar.

Ella seguía estando en silencio, y él se odió por tal vez presionarla demasiado.

\- Yo esperaré por tí, Candy, todo lo que sea necesario. Te dejo mi propuesta abierta, puedes tomarte el tiempo que desees para pensarlo… hacerlo como tu quieras. ¿Quieres que te corteje? Lo haré. ¿Quieres que acampe en tu Colina de Pony y baje a poner en escena todas las obras de tus niños? Estoy dispuesto – si ella también lo estaba, Terry lucharía por ella con toda su alma – No me casaré con nadie que no seas tú, Pecosa.

Él le sonrió, con esa forma perfecta tan suya que ella tanto adoraba, mientras bajaba la vista y le quitaba uno de sus guantes para acariciarle con el pulgar la palma de su mano y el sensible interior de la muñeca. Terry se llevó la femenina mano a los labios y le besó el dorso y los dedos con devoción, su cálido aliento haciéndole arder los nudillos.

Ella lo miraba, enamorada. Siempre creyó que no volvería a estar con él... pero aquí estaba otra vez un milagro de Año Nuevo, poniéndolo frente a ella una vez más. Tal como había pasado aquella noche en el Mauretania, la bruma que nublaba el corazón de Candy otra vez se abrió para mostrarle a Terry Grandchester, con sus ojos jaspeados de mar. Vulnerable, impredecible, cautivante.

Y, ya desde entonces, suyo.

A final de cuentas, Candy supo que sólo importaba el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. No debía mirar hacia atrás sino siempre hacia adelante, hacia ese amor vivo y lleno de deslumbrantes posibilidades. _"Si tienes que soportar un dolor tan grande como para desgarrarte el corazón, si se enfrenta sin temor ciertamente tendrás un encuentro maravilloso..."_ _(3)_

Exultante, con una felicidad apenas contenida, Candy levantó la vista de Terry y lo miró con sus ojos de esmeralda, apasionados y traviesos. Brillantes de esperanza.

\- No será necesario que hagas nada de eso… y no tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo, ya hemos esperado demasiado. Esta noche, _Auld lang syne_ habla de un nuevo comienzo para nosotros - ella se levantó sobre sus puntillas y acercó sus labios a los suyos, ofreciéndose toda. El corazón le retumbaba con fuerza – La respuesta es sí, mi amor, me casaré contigo. Bienvenido de nuevo, Terry.

 **FIN**

-o-

" _La cobardía es asunto_

 _de los hombres, no de los amantes._

 _Los amores cobardes no llegan a amores,_

 _ni llegan a historias, se quedan allí…"_ _(4)_

* * *

(3) Fragmentos de "Candy Candy Final Story". Algunos los tomé de la web y no recuerdo la fuente, otros son de la maravillosa traducción que Mizukifans ha hecho del italiano al español y que se puede encontrar en Wattpad.

(4) Fragmento de la canción "Óleo de mujer con sombrero", Silvio Rodríguez.

* * *

 **Con todo mi corazón, ¡un millón de gracias por leer!**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron, esperaron y/o comentaron esta historia, también a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos. Me siento muy afortunada de que me hayan leído.**

 **-o-**

 **Notas:**

Perdónnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Estoy publicando el final de este minific, que se supone sería de Año Nuevo, cuando el clima ya casi está para comer ceviche. Ustedes disculpen. Y yo prometiendo tan alegremente fechas de actualización, no tengo remedio :(

Les comento que me decidí a publicar este cuento cuando, al filo de la Nochevieja, un grupo musical en mi festejo empezó a tocar una melodía que me pareció muy conocida. Para mi sorpresa, ¡era "Auld lang syne" en versión _taka taka_ norteño! Ya la había escuchado antes pero nunca me había dado cuenta y me encantó, de verdad. Y entonces sentí que ya tenía algo para escribir en la maravillosa convocatoria de Canulita Pech, pero – como siempre – no medí bien mi tiempo. Espero que el final les haya gustado.

Y ahora sí, puedo darme el lujo de contestar a sus generosos reviews.

 **Anna María:** ¡Qué gusto tan enorme me da saber de tí! En un viaje que hice el verano pasado tuve muchas ganas de enviarte un whatsapp para contarte, pero no me atreví. Ya lo haré, recordé mucho tus fotos en Bath. Gracias por tus palabras por el fic, de por sí no es muy bueno pero está bastante peor porque no lo editaste, jajaja ¡Un abrazo!

 **Letty Bonilla:** Gracias por tus palabras :) Sí, la Pecas estaba distante, no es fácil ver reaparecer al amor de tu vida cuando ya lo dabas por perdido. Yo, que soy más fácil que ella, me le hubiera lanzado sin dejarlo decir siquiera una palabra :P Tienes razón en que suficiente tuvo él con padecer a la Gusi.

 **Nally Graham:** Pues sí, ya pudieron hablar... finalmente asentaron sus emociones, aunque luego se les descontrolaron todas en un sentido mejor. Pero eso no lo narro, que están enfrente del Hogar de Pony y en clasificación PG-13. Espero que el final te haya gustado y que me disculpes por ponerte de puntas. Gracias por la paciencia.

 **ClauT:** Que emoción saber de tí. Igualmente, deseo que la inspiración te trate bien y la vida, mejor. Tengo pendiente leer dos fics tuyos. El de "Destino", que por si fuera poco está escrito por tí, además me lo recomendó Sandy Sánchez, así que lo estoy reservando para autoregalarme su lectura este 28 de Enero, cumpleaños de Terry. ¿Qué mejor manera de festejarlo?

 **Sandy Sánchez:** Saaaaaandy, qué gustazo saludarte. Ojalá estés súper-bien, he visto que muy inspirada. Qué emoción me da y qué (poquitito) de envidia, no sé cómo le haces. Por lo del fic, pues sí, Candy tiene miedo de que vuelvan a romperle el corazón, ¿no es el miedo que todos tenemos? Mientras escribía este fic había dos frases que no se me quitaban de la cabeza, una es de Joaquín Sabina: "… la paz que has elegido es peor que mi guerra", la otra es de Ray Bradbury: "Ve al borde del precipicio y salta. Constrúyete las alas mientras caes." ¿Cómo saber cuándo valdrá la pena volver a arriesgarse? Como en Hamlet, esa es la cuestión :P

 **Blanca G:** Gracias, qué linda. Igualmente, ojalá hayas pasado unas lindas fiestas y me encantó leer tu review.

 **Skarllet Northman:** ¿Se puede olvidar al inolvidable? Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Eli:** Cuánto gusto leer un review tuyo, gracias. Por el epílogo de "Quédate conmigo", pensé subirlo para el cumpleaños de Terry (será muyyyy cortito, casi como recuento de los hechos futuros) pero ya no prometo nada porque siempre quedo mal :( Qué linda por acordarte. En esta historia, Candy y Terry por fin pudieron hablar. Para mí, su reencuentro no debió haber sido fácil, las emociones que tenían uno por el otro eran tan potentes y ricas en matices que no debió ser sencillo controlarlas.

 **Becky7024:** Gracias por tu comentario. Y sí, la convocatoria de Año Nuevo fue preciosa, me encantó tener la oportunidad de participar, aunque terminé muy a destiempo.

 **America Gra:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Sí, Terry dio unos pasos pero creo que Candy también debía dar los suyos y encontrarse en el centro. El amor es cosa de dos.

 **Canulita Pech:** Tienes toda la razón, la resistencia es natural pero también lo es sucumbir a los sentimientos verdaderos. Y siempre he creído que el amor de Candy y Terry es de raíces profundas: por fuera puede parecer acabado, pero que siempre terminará por reverdecer. Un amor inescapable. Aprovecho la ocasión para agradecerte la genial convocatoria que hiciste para historias de Año Nuevo, me colé pero me encantó participar. ¡Mil gracias!

 **Dulce Graham:** Gracias, me da mucho gusto que te haya interesado la historia y que me hayas comentado. Finalmente, podrán estar juntos como siempre debió de ser.

 **Stormaw:** ¡Holaaa! Gracias por tus lindas palabras, ojalá que la inspiración nos trate bien este año. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Anastasia Romanov:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me sacaste los colores con tan bonitas palabras. Gracias por tu consideración por QCM, es un fic que me ha dado muchas alegrías y que bueno que también te gustó. Por la frase que mencionas, me emociona que te haya gustado… muchas veces pienso que escribo de forma demasiado pesada, pero luego no puedo sacarme la frase de la cabeza si no la escribo. Por lo de Candy y Terry, coincido totalmente contigo, no debe ser fácil para ninguno de los dos y creo el reencuentro que sería más complicado que lo que cabe en este cuento corto. Ojalá el final de la historia te haya convencido, al menos un poco.

 **Elby8a:** Muchas gracias por leerme y por tus generosas palabras. Qué bueno que lo que leíste te gustó, ojalá un día yo pueda escribir un fic más ligero y coqueto y tener el nuevamente el privilegio de tenerte como lectora. Por cierto, aprovecho para decirte que me encantó el ambiente que hicieron en la Guerra Florida y los grupos de Facebook, tú y el resto de las Amazonas de Terry :)

 **Dazayita:** Ay, qué bonito. Un millón de gracias por tener una opinión tan bonita de mis letras. Me quedo sin palabras ante todas ustedes.

 **Saadesa:** Pues no lo olvidó :P Ojalá leas esta segunda parte y todavía recuerdes la primera, ¡soy tan tardada! Mil gracias por comentar.

 **Santy López:** Gracias por esperarme y por comentar. Aquí está el fin, espero que te guste. Que estés muy bien tu también.


End file.
